


Bunnybones

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Gen, big bitties but not too big, bunny bitties, these guys are about a foot and a half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: A quartet of sweet skeleton bunnies are getting a new home!based on the bunny-papyri designs by @bowlofrice on tumblr





	Bunnybones

Papy woke up in a box. Oh no!

Slim was cuddled up to him, still sleeping, with Honey on the other side. He supposed there must have been some sedatives in the food they’d been given to ease their transfer to their new home.

He hadn’t meant to go to sleep, though! He wanted to be bright eyed and ready to greet their new owner! Who would want sleepy bunnies?!

Edge was already awake.

“Are you done napping?” he smirked at Papy.

“Yes! Did you not sleep?” That wouldn’t be good. Edge was always very cranky if he didn’t at least rest a bit.

“I closed my sockets for mere moments. I am much more aware than you three.” He puffed out his chest, and Papy chuckled. That was Edge speak for ‘yeah but I woke up first so there!’ and he was glad.

“Well, in either case, I’m hoping our owner is pleased with us. I’m just so glad we all got adopted together!”

Edge sighed and pouted, beginning to smooth his ears in a nervous habit, “They had best be, or I will make sure they regret touching the three of you.”

Papy crawled over and snuggled up to the gruffer bitty, “Don’t worry, Edge. They sounded very nice over Discord and I doubt they’d have paid our fees if they didn’t want to love us.”

Adoption fees for bitties were high, and for bitties as tall as they were…well, if dollars translated to inches, it was probably a hundred dollars and inch. Nearly five thousand dollars for all four of them, a pretty sum for anyone and not a decision to make without much forethought.

Edge rolled his eye lights, but nuzzled Papy gently, “That is true. If they are unpredictable, at least the humans tend to understand the value of a penny. I’ll try to be less…hostile to them at the start. For your sakes, of course.”

“Oh of course,” Papy just held on to his arm. The other two would probably sleep all the way there, being naturally more inclined to laziness than either of their conscious companions.

–

The other two bunnies are awake when the delivery person knocks on the door of their new home.

“Oh hi! You’re earlier than I thought.”

“No trouble, ma’am. Glad you were home to pick them up, though.”

“I took the whole day off to make sure. Thank you for this.”

“You’re very welcome. Take good care of them and have a good day!”

The box moved, the sound of a door shutting came, and then they were gently carried into their home.

A soft thump as their box was set on the ground, Slim shuddering as he held tight to Papy’s side. He was very nervous about this, but Papy kept patting his back gently as their owner began to open their box.

“Okay guys. Oh gosh I’m so ready to meet you face to face…I know it was a long way here, but I’m thankful you’re all safe.” The soft light of a single lamp came in as the lid was opened, and there was their lovely owner.

Papy smiled brightly up at her, “Hello! You’re even more beautiful than you sound!”

Honey sighed and stood up, “heya. we getting food soon?”

Laughing, their new owner gently picked him up and set him outside the box, “Of course. A celebratory meal for you all to welcome you home.”

Edge didn’t wait, hopping out of the box and strutting off, “Well, call me when it’s ready. I’m going to see what sort of state we are to live in.”

The owner frowns, worried, but Papy encourages Slim to let go and offer himself as she turns back, “I think I offended him…”

“n-nah” Slim almost melts into her tender touch as she moves him, “e’s always like that. territorial, y’know.”

Papy can’t help himself, jumping out of the box and running over to hug Honey, “Oh we’re home! Honey, we’re officially home and we get SNACKS and we have an ADDRESS to memorize and everything!”

Honey nods and pats Papy’s head, right between his perky blue ears. “you really like everything, huh?”

“OF COURSE HE DOES. THAT’S WHY HE’S THE CARETAKER AND I’M THE PROTECTOR,” says Edge as he stalks back into the room. He was fast at his tour. Clearing his throat, he goes back to a softer tone, “Owner, you seem to have…adequate housing for us prepared. Now, commence with showing us your foodstuffs so we may assess their quality as well.”

Slim was shaking a bit, but he cuddled up to Honey and followed with a hold on Honey’s hoodie as they went to the kitchen.

Their owner went into the kitchen, all four bunnies following, and brought out a bowl of chilled veggies. Carrots, lettuce, and a few cherry tomatoes, plenty for them all.

“I know you guys can eat normal food, and normal rabbit food, too, but I thought we’d start out with veggies since that’s kind of in between.” She set the bowl on a small stool, which had little seats around it that were clearly made or purchased with them in mind, that sat at the edge of the kitchen’s tiling. This let them be close to a beanbag chair that their owner sat in and smiled at them from as they ate.

The owner loved seeing them here, eating and happy and….within reach. Oh she’d loved getting to pick the two out of the box, and wanted so badly to stroke their heads and tell them how sweet and adorable they were, but…well, they’d only just met face to face. That would be rude…right? Right, best to let the little buns get used to their new home and the routine first.

Their little ears twitched (or at least the ones with perky ears did) as they ate, and Papy made small talk, “So, lovely owner, what is going to be our routine? I want to make sure we are all prepared for our lives henceforth!”

She smiled and said gently as she curled her body in on itself to keep from reaching out, “Well, I have the whole weekend here with all of you, so we can all get acquainted a bit before I go back to work. I work at a graphic design studio deeper in town, so I’ll drive there and be at work from about 9 till 5, then I’ll be home, unless we need groceries or something I’d have to go to the business district for.”

Edge huffed, “That is not what he asked, human, but it is good to know when we can expect to be left to our own devices,” he was attacking his carrot like it had personally offended him.

“it’s okay, though. we just wanna know if there’s a certain time for doin’ anything.” Honey shrugged and smiled at her, not minding that Slim had basically scooted his seat as close as possible to him. “like when’s breakfast usually?”

“Oh!” their owner did a small ‘blep’ of their tongue as they facepalmed gently, “Right, sorry. On weekends I get food around 11 for breakfast and it’s usually at 8 on weekdays. Lunch is around noon weekdays, and three or four ish on weekends. Then a small snack at four on weekdays, and dinner at 8 every day.”

“frequent meals. I like it.” Honey hummed softly as he bit into a tomato, almost drinking the juice. “what about you, slim? You good with that?”

“uh…y-yeah. ‘m good. fresh veggies and a nice schedule are, ah, are nice to have.” He still was concerned about this human but, well, they’d been so gentle getting him out of the box and seemed just as nervous as he was. Okay, maybe less nervous but they cared enough about their feelings to be nervous at all! That was good! And having a set schedule for at least meals was nice and soothing. Definitely eased his mind a bit to know he could count on eating being a regular, easy thing.

“And what about exercise?” Papy asked, eyes almost sparkling, “Do we have a regular activity planned too?”

“oh…” Their owner blushed and curled in more, “Um…I don’t…really like most exercise. I swim? But boney bitties aren’t very well suited for water…um…I do a walking track program on my Wii, sometimes. But I don’t go outside to do that sort of thing. And I don’t do it as often as I should or used to.”

Papy, having already finished what he wanted to eat, rushed over and put his whole foot and a half body into hugging her, “Don’t worry about that! As long as we’re here, we’ll help you keep active if you don’t have a lot of motivation yourself. What are good bitties for, if not to help and love their owner?”

“You don’t have to,” she tried to protest, but then Edge finished and stalked over.

“NONSENSE!” He got his hands on his hips and scowled, “Any owner of ours is going to be in top condition, even if that’s a slow road. You’re mine now, and that means I’ll do everything in my power to keep you healthy from top to bottom so I can keep you for as long as possible!”

Honey snickered. Of course Edge would turn it around to be about himself, but it meant he cared somewhat.

Slim tried to get up, too, but ended up tripping over his stool and faceplanting into the carpet over the edge of the tile.

“Oh gosh! Slim, are you okay? You aren’t hurt?” The owner gasped and very gently helped the clumsy bun to his feet as Papy did the same.

“y-yeah, ‘m fine. just uh…just kinda clumsy by nature. Sorry.” He blushed a bright yellow as the owner let herself gently pull him into a hug.

“No apologies when you didn’t do anything wrong,” came the warm voice that went with the gentle hold, and Slim’s blush got worse. “Being clumsy is fine, so long as you tell us if you get hurt. What is a good owner for, if not to take care of and love her bitties?”

Papy beamed at Edge as he bounced on the balls of his feet, making the red magic weilder huff and look away, though also blushing himself. Okay, so Papy had been right and their owner was going to be the ‘doting and loving’ sort. Not that he’d expected a fighting ring, what with them being rabbits but….okay, maybe if they were supposed to be fodder for the ring and not actual fighters but still.

That wasn’t happening, and Honey draping over his shoulder couldn’t distract him from watching their owner’s surprisingly delicate fingers check Slim over just in case. He was a little jealous they weren’t giving that attention to HIM right now, but he hadn’t just tripped like an idiot.

Not…not that Slim was an idiot. No, all four of his companions were the best of the best; no less for the great and powerful Edge. They all served a vital role in the group, one way or another…and now they had an owner who would add to that group whatever their unique take was on things.

How very exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> please note that there does exist nsfw drawings based on the designs so be careful if that bugs you~


End file.
